Le fond des Océans
by Le Petit Chaperon Mauve
Summary: Parfois, on peut trouver mieux que de l'argent comme trésors au fond des océans... C'est ce que va comprendre Sirius. Temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapitre 1

Sirius Black s'avançait dans vers le salon, lorsqu'une «chose» aux longs cheveux noirs le bouscula. Il rattrapa par le bras celle qui avait failli lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle se retourna avec un regard de défi. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?» C'était Malicia. Elle avait 11 ans, soit 1 an de moins que lui. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, qui contrastaient avec ses yeux d'un bleu foncé. Ses lèvres charnues s'étiraient en un grand sourire qu'elle n'exhibait que très rarement. Même très jeune, Malicia Rogue était probablement une des plus belles sorcières qui soit.

Cependant, sa beauté laissait de marbre Sirius qui préférait les plus filles plus vieilles. Heureusement, son sentiment d'ignorance, voir même de haine, envers Malicia était réciproque. Les deux enfants s'étaient connus à l'âge de 6 et 5 ans. Tous les deux s'étaient très vite ignorés; Sirius détestant toutes les familles alliées au Seigneur des Ténèbres, incluant la sienne, et Malicia détestait l'arrogance de ce garçon. Leurs mères avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient être de bons amis et voir, peut-être même, des amoureux qui pourraient s'unir et former une famille de Sang Pur.

Aussi, très tôt, il s'avéra que tous les deux présentaient une grande beauté, un côté séducteur différent, mais très puissant. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Au fil des années, il sembla évident pour les deux mères, que probablement jamais, elles ne verraient leurs enfants réunis. Comme d'habitude, les deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés parmi une foule d'invités et une hargne s'installait entre eux.

«Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi, jeune fille! Tu me traites d'arrogant, mais tu n'es pas plus gênée!

-Je n'ai pas à être gênée, seulement parce que je suis chez toi! Je te parlerai comme bon me semble!»

Elle continua son chemin sans même laisser le temps à Sirius de répondre. Il partit rejoindre son frère Rebulus, avec une certaine colère.

«Tu as vu comme Malicia est belle ce soir? Demanda celui-ci. Tu es mieux de te dépêcher, Sirius, parce qu'elle rentre cet automne à Poudlard; elle aura plein de garçon a ses trousses!»

Rebulus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sirius n'était pas attiré par Malicia. Il aimait bien le faire enrager en prétextant que c'était seulement la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas de son frère. Sirius avait beau lui avoir expliqué que rien ne l'intéressait dans Malicia, Rebulus trouvait inconcevable qu'un garçon ne soit pas intéressé par elle.

-Tu oublis, mon cher frère, que j'ai déjà plein de filles qui demandent seulement à ce que je leur jette un regard!

- Et je sais que tu trouverais de meilleures et _pures_ filles, si tu regardais du côté de Serpentard!

- Tu parles de ces filles comme si elles étaient une race de chien, commença Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as peut-être raison. J'ai toujours vu ces filles de Serpentard comme des chiennes!»

Et sur ce, il partit en se retenant d'éclater de rire, laissant son frère rouge comme une tomate. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Malicia était arrivée par derrière et avait tout entendu ce qu'il avait dit à propos des filles de Serpentard. Elle était restée à l'écart et aucun des deux frères ne l'avaient vu. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière remarque de Sirius.


	2. Chapitre 2

Malicia entra pour la première fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le grand hall d'entrée était sombre et sentait l'humidité. Elle fut un peu déçue en pensant que le château doté d'une plus grande force magique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, que son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait déjà entendu parler du plafond magique de cette pièce, mais aucune photo n'égalait la beauté de cette magie. Le plafond reflétait un ciel clair et étoilé. On aurait dit qu'il était plus proche, qu'on pouvait pratiquement le toucher. La jeune fille ne le quitta pratiquement pas des yeux.

Sirius était arrivé plus tôt avec les diligences. Il avait retrouvé ses amis de l'année précédente ; James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Ils étaient tous allés s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors, en attendant les nouveaux élèves de première année.

«J'ai hâte de les voir, dit James. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas t'amuser à les terroriser ! suggéra Sirius.

-Tu as tout compris !

-James, commença Remus. Ce que tu peux être idiot ! Il y a moins d'un an, c'était toi qui entrait ici pour la première fois !»

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, les nouveaux élèves entraient déjà dans la Grande Salle.

«Comme ils sont petits ! ricana Peter, alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel, d'un air embêté.

-Oh ! Regardez celle-là ! s'exclama James. Pas pire pour une bestiole !»

Sirius fixa où le doigt de son ami pointait. C'était Malicia. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle aussi commençait sa première année à Poudlard. Elle regardait le plafond. Ses yeux étaient si brillants, avec leur couleur d'un bleu profond, qu'on aurait dit que le ciel s'y était réfugié. Il se souvint alors, comment lui aussi avait été fasciné par ce spectacle.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et il les surprit à dévisager Malicia, hypnotisés par elle. C'est alors, qu'il sentit un certain agacement qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de réprimander.

«Je connais déjà très bien cette fille les gars …»

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Sirius fut très content, tout à coup, d'avoir autant d'attention envers lui. Il préféra garder un peu de suspens.

«Qui est-elle ? demanda Remus, avide d'information.

-Une fille, répondit Sirius avec un sourire diabolique.

-Voyons, Sirius, dis-nous qui elle est ? s'impatienta James.

- Tu n'avais pas le béguin pour Lily Evans, James ? ricana Peter.

-Pas si fort, imbécile ! Tu es vraiment le pire pour garder des secrets… Alors, raconte, Sirius. Serait-elle, malheureusement, une autre de tes conquêtes ?»

Mais Sirius n'eut pas à répondre. Le professeur McGonnagall avait déjà commencé à demander le silence. Bientôt, les élèves de premières années allaient poser le choixpeau magique, un à un. Il ne restait que 6 élèves, lorsque Malicia posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

«On dirait bien que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir remarqué la fille…»dit Remus, un peu découragé.

Sirius jeta un regard sur la salle et son agacement revint le hanter. Même ceux qui n'avaient accordé aucun intérêt à la cérémonie de répartition, se retournèrent pour examiner Malicia.

Lorsque celle-ci déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête, il se mit à lui parler.

«Je vois une très grande assurance en vous, jeune fille, dit-il de sa voix grave. J'éprouve une très grande hésitation…

-Je veux être là où je pourrai relever des défis, de n'importe quel domaine.»

Le choixpeau n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde de plus. Il s'écria : «Serpentard !».

«Quoi !?» s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.

Des cris de joie, beaucoup trop graves pour qu'ils proviennent de la bouche des filles, retentirent de la table des Serpentards. Sirius fut rassuré que Malicia ne se retrouve pas à Gryffondor ; il n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir dans ses pattes tous les jours. Il regarda ses trois amis et se retrouva content de les voir un peu déçus.

«Dire qu'elle m'a attiré pendant deux minutes. Tant pis pour elle, dit James.

-Attends, tu veux dire que simplement parce qu'elle est à Serpentard, tu ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle ?

-Tu as tout compris !»

James regarda Remus et sembla s'impatienter.

«Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas dégouté par sa nouvelle maison ! répliqua-t-il. J'ai bien vu ton visage à toi aussi quand le choixpeau l'a annoncé !

-J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, mais…

-Mais c'est une Serpentard et dans mon vocabulaire, ça veut dire : pas touche ! »

Avant que Remus ait pu répliquer, Peter s'écria :

«Hé ! Regardez avec elle est allée s'assoir. »

Ils se retournèrent tous. La répartition avait terminée pendant qu'ils parlaient. Maintenant, ils pouvaient mieux voir du côté des Serpentards. Sirius ne fut pas étonné de la scène qu'il vit.

Malicia assise à la table et mangeait tranquillement, tandis qu'un garçon lui parlait avec sévérité.

«Elle est assise avec Severus Rogue ? questionna Remus, comme s'il hallucinait.

-Peut-être belle, mais pas très intelligente cette fille ! »répliqua Peter en regardant les autres pour qu'ils l'appuient.

Mais James s'était retourné vers Sirius qui continuait de fixer Malicia. Ce dernier se retourna et remarqua le regard de James sur lui. Il haussa les épaules.

«Alors, comme ça tu la connais ! se souvint James. J'ignorais que tu avais les mêmes connaissances que Rogue…»

Il regardait Sirius avec curiosité. Il avait ça sur le ton de la blague, mais Sirius sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

«Ce n'est pas une de ses amies, répondit Sirius. Malicia est sa sœur.

-Sa sœur ? demanda Remus.

-Oui.

-Mais comment un être aussi répugnant que Severus Rogue peut avoir une aussi belle sœur ?

-Je l'ignore, mais c'est sa jeune sœur. Malicia Rogue.

-Comment tu les connais ? questionna Remus.

-Je les connais parce que nos mères sont de bonnes amies. Voilà tout. Et je peux vous assurer que Malicia Rogue n'est pas aussi belle qu'elle en a l'air. Je la trouve très ordinaire et en plus, elle doit être une fan de magie noire et de trucs comme ça…

-Ouais. T'as raison, ne nous en faisons pas pour ce genre de fille, dit James. On serait mieux de commencer à manger avant que Peter mange tout ce qu'il y a sur la table.»

En effet, Peter avait déjà commencé à manger et ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à la discussion. James remplit son assiette et Sirius fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua que Remus continuait de regarder à la table des Serpentards. Sirius se doutait bien qu'il regardait Malicia et il ignorait toujours pourquoi, mais un autre sentiment d'agacement vint lui faire perdre l'appétit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le jour se levait paresseusement sur Poudlard, tout comme ses élèves. Seulement, Malicia était déjà réveillée. Encore une fois, elle avait fait un cauchemar terrible, qui l'avait gardé éveillée. Elle rêvait qu'elle était seule sur un bateau en pleine tempête. La panique s'emparait d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire… Cela lui arrivait souvent de faire ce même rêve. Chaque fois, c'est comme si elle y était pour vrai, alors lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sueurs, son esprit avait été si torturé, qu'elle était deux fois plus fatiguée qu'avant de se coucher.

«Tu parlais dans ton sommeil ! lui dit Rose Green, en se levant quelques minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demanda Malicia, avec un mince sourire.

-Je ne sais plus, ce n'était pas très cohérent… »

Malicia regarda son amie. Elle était ronde, avec de magnifiques cheveux bouclés. Malicia aurait tant aimé avoir des cheveux comme les siens. Ses joues roses s'enflammaient chaque fois que quelque chose la faisait rire et c'était souvent le cas. Mais surtout ce que Malicia aimait le plus de son amie était son extraordinaire ouverture d'esprit. Rien en elle n'était superficiel.

Les deux amies se levèrent et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Maintenant habitués à la froideur de Malicia, les garçons ne levaient plus la tête sur son passage, ne la sifflaient plus et même la quasi-totalité d'eux ne lui adressait pas la parole. Ce qui avait fait le bonheur de la jeune fille.

Cette année là, l'hiver était arrivé sans prévenir, avec son lot de température froide, neige et glace. Malicia, qui ne s'y était pas préparé, se retrouva avec un simple foulard autour du coup pour se rendre à son cours de Botanique, situé à quelques minutes du château.

Comme à son habitude, elle était seule et en retard. La jeune sorcière maudissait cette température, mais surtout son orgueil de ne pas avoir écouté Rose qui l'avait prévenue de cette mauvaise température. Comme elle contournait un grand sapin, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius Black et sa bande d'amis. Elle les avait tout de suite remarqués. Qui n'avait jamais remarqué les garçons les plus séduisants, les plus intelligents, les plus cools et les plus arrogants de Poudlard ? Bien sûr, cela ne l'étonna aucunement, connaissant Sirius Black et son attitude. Voyant toutes les filles se pâmer devant eux, elle se désintéressa tout de suite à eux.

Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, Peter et James détournèrent leur regard et continuèrent leur chemin. James, avec un certain désintérêt et Peter, avec un doute ou une crainte. Remus lui sourit discrètement ; elle ne se gêna pas pour l'ignorer et Sirius la regardait avec un air de défi.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde, Black ? répliqua Malicia.

-Ne m'insulte pas en me désignant par mon nom de famille, Rogue !»

À ce nom, elle grimaça. Elle aussi détestait à se faire appeler par son nom de famille. Même si elle était fière de sa famille, de sa noblesse et de ses ancêtres, elle ne voulait en rien être mêlée à la magie noire comme laissait entendre ce nom. Elle savait que Sirius pensait la même chose de sa famille à lui, mais elle était sûre que c'était seulement pour défier sa mère et la contredire. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette femme voulait tant que Sirius et elle soient de bons amis, puisque Malicia était de sang-mêlé.

«Black, je t'interdis de me provoquer ! Si tu oses…

-Si j'ose quoi ? ricana Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Sirius, ne commence pas ça», intervint Remus.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et Remus ne se gêna pas pour lui retourner. Malicia vit alors Sirius adoucir son regard et elle se surprit à le trouver beau. À cette pensée, elle rougit. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, les quatre garçons étaient là, à la fixer. Elle se retourna brusquement et continua sa route.

Arrivée à son cours de Botanique, il était évident qu'elle était très en retard. Le professeur Chourave, une jeune et ambitieuse femme, un peu ronde, le regard sévère, mais avec toujours un sourire caché, la fixa avec colère.

«La ponctualité est une vertu, Mlle Rogue. J'enlève 5 points à Serpentard. Maintenant, veuillez vous mettre en équipe avec un autre étudiant. Tâchez à ne plus être en retard.»

Malicia s'excusa en penchant la tête et en n'osant p as regarder le professeur Chourave dans les yeux. Elle s'avança vers Rose qui lui répéta les indications du professeur. Comme Rose avait de la difficulté avec la botanique et que ce n'était pas sa matière préférée, Malicia prit vite de l'avance sur elle, malgré son retard.

«Alors, pourquoi étais-tu en retard, petite rebelle ? demanda son amie en versant de la terre dans le pot.

-J'avais oublié mon manuel dans la Grande Salle et j'ai eu une mauvaise rencontre dans le parc, lui dit Malicia en enlevant l'excès de terre que Rose avait mis dans le pot.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air tout chamboulé lorsque tu es arrivée !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…»

Elle était en train d'enlever les fleurs qui poussaient sur l'Aragnotée qu'elles étaient en train de planter. Cette plante servait à guérir des piqûres de n'importe quels insectes. Les fleurs apparaissaient dès les premières semaines que la plante commençait à pousser. Les pétales étaient très grandes et de couleur lavande.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu les enlèves, je les trouve si jolies, dit Rose en parlant des fleurs.

-Peut-être, mais elles détruisent les vertus médicinales de la plante, répondit Malicia.

-Dommage… Alors, qui as-tu rencontré ?

-Hein ? demanda la jeune fille trop occupée à vérifier l'Aragnotée. Ah oui ! C'était simplement Sirius Black et sa bande… Bande d'imbéciles !»

Malicia remarqua avec dédain le visage de Rose qui avait changé lorsqu'elle avait nommé le nom de Sirius Black. Bien sûr, Rose n'était pas du tout indifférente au charme de ce dernier, comme toutes les autres filles de l'école. Les joues de son amie avaient pris une jolie teinte rose et ses lèvres avaient formé un mince sourire.

«Franchement, Malicia. Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves de si… si… si imbéciles. Apparemment, ce sont des garçons très brillants, avec de bons résultats scolaires. Qui plus est, ils ne sont pas trop laids…»

Elle se mit à rire en disant ces derniers mots. Malicia se rappela lorsque Sirius lui avait semblé beau pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentit son cœur battre et son ventre chatouiller à l'intérieur. Rose remarqua son malaise.

«Eh bien, à voir ta figure, on dirait bien que tu es d'accord avec moi!

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? riposta Malicia. On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Sirius Black !

-Parce que toi, tu le connais ?

-Pour ton information, Rose, je connais Sirius depuis que je suis toute petite. Nos parents ont même déjà essayé de faire de nous un couple !

-Wow ! Ça alors ! J'avoue que vous feriez un sacré couple !»

Malicia lui jeta un regard noir. Mais cette dernière réplique la tracassa toute la journée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se coucha le soir qu'elle remit ses idées en place. Non, elle ne voulait rien savoir de Sirius Black. Elle alla même jusqu'à se demander pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il lui faisait effet. Juste avant de s'endormir profondément, elle pensa que même avec toute l'indifférence qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, maintenant, elle devait cependant admettre qu'il n'était pas si laid qu'elle le croyait.


End file.
